Cowboys, Prarie Oysters, and a fist full of Wulong
by Ytoabn
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Spike and Jet met? Well, you could always click here.
1. Cowboys, Prarie Oysters, and a fist full...

Chapter 1...  
  
I was working the late shift, as usual. I hated working at this bar. Buisness had been slow for a long, long while. I heard the door opened and I looked over my shoulder. I couldn't believe my eyes, but when I saw that metalic arm, I knew it was him.  
"Jett!?!" I yelled.  
He looked up and put that familiar grin on his face.  
"Oliver Sullivan. What the hell are you doing here?"  
Jett sat down at the bar and a made him a drink.  
"I should say the same to you. I thought you were gonna retire after you left the ISSP. But now I'm starting to hear you've teamed up with some guy named Spike and started bounty hunting.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
Jett almost looked emberessed that his name had gotten associated with Spike Speigel.  
"And I've also heard you have got some other crew members."  
"They're all just stowaways on my ship. That's all." Jet sad in a gruff voice.  
"Ha ha ha. The Black Dog has a crew. I love it. Honestly, I didn't exactly see this coming. I mean you've always been a loner. How the heck did you end up with a partner."  
"Its a long, long story, Oliver."  
"Its a long, long night, Jett."  
He sighed and said, "You probably should know, you remeber what happened to the bartender that was here three years ago."  
I kinda got a shock, "What? Was Spike the one who shot him."  
"No not exactly. Ok, here's how it went. I was already a bounty hunter, well, trying to be a bounty hunter. There were some pretty good bounties, and I had all the equipment I needed, but I never got to the bounties in time. I was wondering if I had made a mistake by trying out this new buisness. I came to this bar, cause I had no where else to go. I had pretty much given up this whole bounty hunting thing. It had been a waste of money. Then he came through the door. He was holding his head, and he looked like he was going to collapse at any moment. He plopped down in the seat next to me and called the bartender.  
'Give me a Prarie Oyster' he said in a gruff voice.  
'Prarie Oyster?' I said, 'What the hell is that?'  
He shifted his eyes to me like I had just insulted his mother or something.  
'Its good for a hangover, and I have one hell of a hangover.'  
When I saw what the bartender was mixing, I nearly threw up.  
'Are you actually gonna drink that. Man, you ain't exactly normal are you?'  
He again looked at me like I had just threatened him with a knife or something.  
'And what about you, mister metal arm.'  
I clutched my arm and said, 'Oh, are we going for low blows? What about your eyes, they aren't exactly the same color are they.'  
'What the hell is around your right eye, Mister ISSP.  
I looked down at my jacket and said, 'Do you not wash your hair or something? Its green.'  
'Is there something on your beard, or do you actually cut it that way. Lose a fight with a pair of scisors?'  
We were out of insults. Well, we could have always done 'yo mama' jokes.  
Then, the door was busted down, and 4 guys in suits, packin machine guns came in.  
'Jett Black!' a fifth one yelled, 'you think you can escape the revenge of the Cobras by becoming a bounty hunter? Now die!!!'  
I jumped behind the counter while they went nuts. Killed half the bar I tell ya. I was getting my gun ready, expecting to have a tought fight. When I peeked up from the counter I saw that kid with the hangover still sitting at the bar. The damn idiot hadn't moved an inch.  
The gunfire stopped for a moment as the guys from the Cobras just stared at him. He raised his glass to drink his Prarie Oyster, when one of the guys shot the glass right from under him. They were laughing as this weird guy got up.  
The fifth one yelled, 'Who the hell are you?'  
He didn't move an inch. He just stood there.  
One of them yelled, 'Hey buddy, sorry about blowing your drink out of the sky.'  
They all started laughing again. The hangover guy pulled his gun and five shots later, all of them were down. Then he casually jumped over the bar looking for the ingredients for his next Prarie Oyster. Meanwhile, those people who survived the little machine gun onslaut were running for their damn lives.  
He was looking for something, but couldn't find it.  
He turned to the bartender and said, 'Hey where is the...' he then saw the bullet hole in the bartender's head and said, 'Never mind.'  
I stood up and said, 'Hey kid, what's your name?'  
He looked at me, this time minus the stink eye and said, 'Spike Speigel.'  
I grinned and said, 'Ever consider becoming a bounty hunter?'  
  
End of Chapter 1... 


	2. Cowboys, Prarie Oysters, and a fist full...

Chapter 2...  
  
'What?'  
'I said, do you want to become a bounty hunter Spike?'  
'Why the hell would I want to become a bounty hunter?'  
'Well, bounty hunters are supposed to have a death wish, which apparently, you do.' I said thumbing over to the bodies he had killed.  
'I don't need to worry about that, I've already died.'  
Now I've seen and heard alot in my life, so not much surprises me. But I admit, that this made me atleast raise an eyebrow.  
I shook it off, and said, 'Ok, well Mister Zombie, would you at least consider becoming a bounty hunter?'  
'Nah, I don't like to work.'  
He turned around and started to walk out the door when I yelled, 'You can make alot of quick money.'  
That stopped him in his tracks.  
'Atleast take my card,' I said, and threw the card at him.  
He grabbed it without looking back and walked away. I decided I had better get the hell out of there too considering there were atleast 15 dead bodies in the room.  
I interupted Jet's long story to say, "Well, that would explain the bullet holes in the jute box. So let me guess Spike took your offer and you were best friends ever since, right Jet?"  
Jet took another sip of his drink and said, "Again, not exactly Oliver. Now let me finish my damn story.  
I was about to leave this planet and go to Calisto. Things had been too slow around here, besides, the port fees were killing me. I figured that there might be some good bounties there when an old aquaintance from the ISSP buzzed me. He had a lead on a fresh bounty. Darryl Kite. Former leader of the gang called the Cobras. Former because I had nailed him. An annoynmus person had posted a 1.5 million wulong bounty on his head, and my friend knew of his last know address. Finally, a break.  
I parked my Hammerhead near the entrance of the guys apartment building and hurried inside.  
I caught my breath outside the guys door, and readied my gun.   
I busted in there yelling, 'Darryl Kite!!!'  
Too bad I didn't know about the other four guys in that room. They all had their gun pointed at me, it had been a trap.   
I then saw Darryl walk from the shadows and say, 'Jet, Jet, Jet, how long has it been since you ran my little operation out of buisness? 10 years? Oh how time does fly. I have been plotting this little revenge for so many years. But when I found out you had become a bounty hunter, I got a new plan. Post a big bounty, and wait for you to come and get me.'  
Again, I've seen alot, but when I heard this I again surcome to cocking my eyebrow.  
'You mean you put a bounty on your own head!?!'  
Darryl smiled and said, 'Brilliant plan isn't it.'  
'Ever think that I might not be the only bounty hunter on this planet?'  
Darryl looked confused and said, 'Whatever does that mean.'  
A huge blast of air came from the window and Darryl yelled at one of his men, 'Close that blasted window, its ruining my precious moment of revenge.'  
He then began to do an evil, little, high-pithced laugh. Boy I had raised my eyebrow a whole lot that day. The henchmen opened the curtians only to see a huge black cylinder staring back at him. Behind that cylinder was a big red ship, aiming right at Darryl's head.  
The hench men took a step back shaking and said, 'Uh, b-b-b-boss.'  
Darryl raised a finger and said, 'Do not ruin the moment.'  
The guy turned around and yelled, 'Boss, look!'  
Darryl made a fist and said, 'Listen you low level life form nothing will ruin my moment.'  
He spun around to face his henchmen only to see the big red ship.  
At first he was shocked, but then he got angry. He grabbed his henchmen and started shaking him.  
'Why didn't you tell me you imbocele.'  
I then heard a familiar voice say, 'I suggest you don't move much anymore.'  
I opened my eyes big and said, 'Spike!?!'  
  
End of Chapter 2... 


	3. Cowboys, Prarie Oysters, and a fist full...

Chapter 3...  
  
'Hey metal arm!' Spike said.  
Darryl turned to me and shouted, 'You have a partner!?!'  
I smiled and said, 'I guess I do.'  
Darryl turned to his henchmen and said, 'What are you standing around for, get that Spike-guy.'  
All the henchmen ran up to the window, while Spike got out of his ship and jumped into the apartment. I don't know what Spike did, cause Darryl was blocking my view. All I know is I heard alot of yelling. That, and two seconds after Spike got in the building, all those henchmen fell to the ground. Spike then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Darryl's head. Darryl turned to me, only to see my gun pointed at his head.  
I swear I heard a whimper from Darryl's mouth.  
Darryl looked back to Spike and said, 'Ok boy, if I'm going down, so is Jet'  
Darryl pulled his gun.  
Spike took his shot  
Spike's bullet passed by Darryl's neck leaving a red line on his neck. The bullet continued to move, knocking the gun out of Darryl's hand. This left Darryl with a very scared look on his face.  
I smiled.  
Spike smiled back and said, 'Darn it, I missed.'  
I heard another whimper from Darryl. He then kinda crawled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. I, yet again, raised my eyebrow at this moron as he started to cry.  
I looked to Spike and said, 'Not bad kid, now how are we gonna split this guy's bounty? 50/50?'  
Spike gave me a weird look and said, 'Split the bounty, this guy is all mine.'  
'What!?!' I yelled, 'What do you mean, I put my neck out there to get this guy.'  
'What are you talking about metal arm? I did all the work, I took care of the those guys,' Spike said pointing to the pile of bodies behind him, 'and I saved your butt.'  
'It's Jet. And you wouldn't even be here if you hadn't followed me Spike.'  
'You can't prove a thing,' Spike said with a smile.  
'Besides, Spike, its not like I couldnt' have handled this on my own. You just got in the way.'  
'Look, Jet, this guy is mine,' Spike said pointing at an empty spot on the floor.  
I then heard the door, and turned around just in time to see it shut.  
'Good job Spike, now the bounty got away.'  
'You think this is my fault Jet?'  
We stared each other down.  
I turned around yelling, 'Damnit!'  
I went through the door and hurried down the stairs, while Spike hopped back into his ship.  
I was not gonna let this guy get away. And I wasn't gonna lose the bounty to some damn hot shot either.  
  
End of Chapter 3. 


	4. Cowboys, Prarie Oysters, and a fist full...

Chapter 4...  
  
I ran, or more jumped, down the stairs as fast as I could. I heard Darryl's steps as he hurried down the stairs. I got outside just in time to feel the wind blast of Darryl's ship. Daryll's ship was more or less a big sphere with rotatable gun mounted on top. I hopped in my Hammerhead and took off. I caught up with Darryl, and saw Spike gliding right next to me. He was grinning, trying to get me out of the way. We were swapping paint while Darryl was shooting at us blindly with a machine gun attachment. I glanced over to Spike's cockpit to see he was smiling. Havin the time of his life. He was always stupid like that. Darryl then switched to the rotatable gun and fired missles at us. That made me and Spike get the hell out of the way. We got back behind Darryl, waiting for the next shot. Darryl all of a sudden slammed on the breaks and spun around to point that rotatable gun at Spike's cockpit. Damn lunkhead always did leave his cockpit area open. I rammed Darryl's ship so that his missles just barely missed Spike. The missle hit some school, or church, or something. Anyway, Darryl's ship crashed into a field. I landed quickly and hopped out. Me and Darryl ended up side by side. We both pulled our guns and both had each other's head in our sights. Darryl grinned. Then a big black cylinder lowered on top of Darryl's head. Darryl looked up to see Spike with that now annoying grin. Spike had his Swordfish II's main gun right on top of Darryl's head. Darryl pretty much gave up after that.  
After we had put the handcuff's on Darryl, and slapped him a few times we took him over to the ISSP."  
I again interupted Jet's long, long story to ask, "Hey Jet, I thought you said that Darryl put the bounty on himself. To lure you in."  
Jet looked up and said, "Yeah, your point, Oliver?"  
"Well Jet, if he put the bounty on himself, then who paid the bounty."  
Jet laughed, took a sip from his drink and said, "He paid his own bounty. However, he only had 50,000 wulongs in his account, so that's all we got."  
"We?"  
"Yeah, yeah. After that, Spike decided that the money was good enough, and the work was easy enough, so he would stay on the Bebop with me."  
"And your other crew members Jet?" I asked with a smirk.  
Jet sighed and said, "Except for the dog, they are all stowaways that I can't get rid of."  
I laughed. "Same old Jet. But let me ask you something. Have you actually enjoyed your time with Spike?"  
Just then a guy in a suit with a green hair ran by, followed by about 15 or so guys, all of them with guns or knives.  
Jet got up and said, "Let me put it this way. Before I met Spike I wasn't exactly bald. That's what stress will do to ya."  
Jet then ran off chasing after that green haired guy.  
  
End of Chapter 4. 


End file.
